Порпентина Саламандер
|умер = |умерла = |семейное положение = Замужем |супруг = Ньют Саламандер |супруга = |семья = Мистер Голдштейн (отец) Миссис Голдштейн (мать) Куинни Голдштейн (сестра) Рольф Саламандер (внук) Лоркан Саламандер (правнук) Лисандер Саламандер (правнук) Энтони Голдстейн (дальний родственник)[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/632611629843263488 (any rlation to Anthony Goldstein) Yes (but distant).] by J.K. Rowling on Twitter |кровь = Полукровка |титулы = |прозвища = * Тина.@MaddieDUHx 'Tina' is what her friends and family call her. Would YOU want everyone to call you Porpentina?! by J.K. Rowling on Twitter * Тинни |палочка = Неизвестной длины, из неизвестных материалов |боггарт = |патронус = |анимаг = |работа = Ранее — мракоборец в МАКУСА, позднее была разжалована до работницы Отдела для получения прав на использование волшебной палочки'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed'Fantastic Beasts' Character Descriptions Revealed"Everything we've learned about ‘Fantastic Beasts' this week" from Pottermore, однако была восстановлена в должности мракоборца. |деятельность = |факультет = Птица-громTina: Thunderbird. Queenie: Pukwudgie. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter |лояльность = * Голдштейны * Саламандеры * Школа Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни * Магический Конгресс Управления по Северной Америке |подпись = 150px |появление = |первое упоминание = |последнее появление = |последнее упоминание = |причина = |актёр = |актриса = Кэтрин Уотерстон"'Harry Potter' Spinoff 'Fantastic Beasts' Finds Its Female Lead" at The Hollywood Reporter |актёры = |дубляж = Полина Щербакова |галерея = }} Порпентина Эстер «Тина» Саламандер ( ), урождённая Голдштейн ( ) — волшебница, жена магозоолога Ньюта Саламандера, автора учебника для первого курса по уходу за магическими существами. Биография Ранние годы Родилась в Соединённых Штатах Америки. Там же родилась и ее сестра Куинни..@MaddieDUHx Queenie's younger. by J.K. Rowling on Twitter Как и многие американские волшебники обучалась в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства Ильверморни. Тина обучалась на факультете Птица-гром. В раннем возрасте сёстры потеряли отца и мать из-за драконьей оспы и далее старались поддерживать друг друга.Behind-the-scenes video from the official Pottermore account on Twitter Карьера Тина работала мракоборцем в Магическом конгрессе США, однако позже была разжалована за то, что защитила магическим способом Криденса Бэрбоуна от его приёмной матери. После этого была понижена в должности до работницы Отдела для получения прав на использование волшебной палочки, в том же отделе работала и её сестра. Позднее была восстановлена в должности по приказу президента МАКУСА Серафины Пиквери за помощь в поимке Геллерта Грин-де-Вальда. Жизнь в браке В Нью-Йорке встретила своего мужа Ньюта Саламандера, который искал там сбежавших из его чемодана магических существ. После свадьбы переехала в Великобританию и жила в графстве Дорсет с мужем и тремя жмырами по кличке Милли, Прыгалка и Боксёр. После того, как ее внук, Рольф, женился на Полумне Лавгуд, она стала прабабушкой их детей, близнецов Лоркана и Лисандера. Внешность и черты характера Порпентина — полная противоположность своей сестры. Влюблена в Ньюта и злится, что он до сих пор любит Литу Лестрейндж. Магические способности и умения * Дуэли — Порпентина была мракоборцем, из чего можно сделать вывод, что она является высококлассным специалистом в боевой магии. * Трансгрессия — Тина была способна трансгрессировать через весь Нью-Йорк с относительной лёгкостью. Галерея FBaWtFT_Newt_&_Tina.jpg FBaWtFT backstage 5.jpg FBaWtFT Porpentina Scamander.jpg FBaWtFT Porpentina Scamander 7.jpg Появления * * * * * Примечания Ссылки * de:Porpentina Goldstein de2:Porpentina Goldstein es:Porpentina Goldstein fi:Porpentina Goldstein fr:Porpentina Goldstein en:Porpentina Goldstein it:Porpentina Goldstein ja:ポーペンティナ・ゴールドスタイン nl:Porpentina Goldstein pl:Porpentyna Skamander pt-br:Porpentina Goldstein uk:Порпентіна Скамандер zh:蒂娜·戈德斯坦 Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Женщины Категория:Волшебники Категория:Персонажи с неясным статусом крови Категория:Замужние Категория:Американцы Категория:Голдштейны Категория:Жители Нью-Йорка Категория:Сироты Категория:Работники Магического Конгресса Управления по Северной Америке Категория:Семья Саламандеров